metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Hideo
} - GZ= } }} |-| MGS PW = |-| |caption = |nationality = Japanese |affiliations = Militaires Sans Frontières Diamond Dogs |occupation = Spy |eyes = Green-hazel |hair = Black |ethnicity = Asian |games = Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain |creator = Hideo Kojima Shuyo Murata |artist = Yoji Shinkawa |voiceactor = Hideo Kojima |japanactor = Hideo Kojima |motionactor = Hideo Kojima }} Hideo was an Intel Team agent for the private military company Militaires Sans Frontières and later Diamond Dogs. Biography After inspecting a truck at the Crater Base in Costa Rica, Big Boss discovered and recruited Hideo using Fulton recovery. Hideo joined the Intel Team, one of five divisions within the private military company dedicated to finding any strategic elements in an assigned area as well as supplying information for MSF. He eventually became an important asset to MSF, and Kazuhira Miller asserted that "calling him a critical VIP would be a massive understatement." At some point in his career, he was assigned to an undercover position at a U.S. prison camp in Cuba. Near the end of this assignment, Hideo recovered a cassette tape containing vital intelligence, and requested that he be extracted from his post, proving his identity by sending Big Boss his signature J.F. Rey Eyewear JF1142 col 2924 (Ocean/Turquoise) eyeglasses. Despite this, on December 7, 1974, his cover was compromised, and he was forced to hijack an enemy Jeep and signal for a new rendezvous point. When MSF went to extract him, he attempted to hail their Hind and request extraction due to being ambushed. However, they weren't able to help due to static interference blocking out the call. As a result, Hideo had to use a flare to signal the chopper his location. Big Boss arrived and provided fire support from an MSF Hind D, escorting him to the base's helipad for extraction. However, his Jeep was disabled by enemy forces, forcing Big Boss to intervene directly to save the agent. After defeating the pursuing enemy forces and disabling a Blackhawk chopper that was pursuing the extraction vehicle, Big Boss and Hideo managed to escape with the tape. Following the XOF Trojan Horse operation and the destruction of Mother Base, Hideo left MSF. Nine years later in 1984, however, upon hearing Big Boss returned and was operating Diamond Dogs, Hideo volunteered to return to his former position in the Intel Unit. Hideo was later captured by the Soviet Union through unknown means and was taken to Ghwandai Town in Northern Kabul, Afghanistan where he was held in a manner similar to Miller. Venom Snake was then notified by Miller of Hideo's capture and due to his invaluable use as an asset of the Intel team, tasked him with extracting him which was ultimately successful. Behind the scenes Hideo is a major character in the side op "Intel Operative Rescue" in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. His survival is required to complete the mission. Hideo's name and appearance is based on series creator Hideo Kojima. For obvious reasons, he is voiced by Hideo Kojima in all versions of Ground Zeroes. A similar cameo appeared as an Easter egg in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, where inspecting a truck with the license plate "CENTRO AMERICA 63824 PEACE SENTINEL" at the Crater Base would result in Big Boss finding and recruiting him using Fulton recovery. Depending on the version, Big Boss will either say "Director!" (Japanese version) or "Mr. Kojima!" (overseas versions) upon discovering him. Upon being recruited, he possesses no Combat Unit or Mess Hall Team stats, C-rank in the R&D Team, and S-rank within the Medical and Intel Teams, he possesses extremely high morale, his life and psyche are 1392 and 1248 respectively, his GMP is 1245, and his character quote is derived from a statement about himself regarding how movies made up 70% of his existence, with the remaining percent being up to the individual to decide. Largely because of his unique method of recruitment, he is the only non-unique character to actually be recruited many times. After completing the mission, Big Boss gives Hideo his glasses back and puts them on his face, with Hideo exclaiming, "Snake, what took you so long?" This is a reference to the E3 2013 Red Band trailer for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, where a similar scene plays out with Miller as Snake rescues him in Afghanistan. Upon S-rank completion, however, he will instead say, "Snake, that was perfect!" After Hideo is rescued, he will appear on Ground Zeroes' mission select screen. If the player idles too long, Hideo will look towards the screen and wave his hand, causing the missions to scroll rapidly. If the player manages to extract him, he will be made available on Mother Base in The Phantom Pain. He is the only retrievable unique character/prisoner whose extraction to Mother Base is required to complete the mission. They will also be unlocked by Main Mission 12, with Hideo specifically being unlocked by completing either Mission 3, 4, or 5. He also can be rescued at the Da Ghwandi Khar in the same location as Miller in Episode 1: Phantom Limbs. When finding him, the scene will also re-enact both the ending of the Intel Operative Rescue from Ground Zeroes and the scene for Miller's rescue (more specifically, "Snake, what took you so long?" and Snake's "We'll talk, but not here" response). He's one of the few staff members unable to be dismissed by the player. He also cannot be seen and interacted with while on Mother Base. After Ocelot destroys Huey Emmerich's glasses during an interrogation, he can be seen wearing the same model glasses that Hideo had worn nine years prior. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Category:Peace Walker Characters Category:Ground Zeroes Characters Category:Spies Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Male Category:Militaires Sans Frontières